Pokemon Gal Misadventures
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Meloetta, Leavanny, Whimsicott, Lilligant, Gardevoir and Lopunny, 6 of the cutest and/or sexiest female Pokemon alive, go through some completely random and insane times together. How will it all turn out? Let's see.
1. Meeting and Peeing

**Pokemon Gal Misadventures**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: I really couldn't come up with a better title. Believe me I tried. Anyway, there are a lot of cute and sexy female Pokemon out there, and it's hard to pick just one (or even a few) to have fun with. So, they're all right here. Enjoy.

* * *

Meloetta was sitting on a stump, relaxing as she was eating a carton of vanilla icing, enjoying the beautiful day that was.

"Golly, it sure is beautiful today!" Meloetta smiled as she ate more icing, burping loudly as she giggled afterwards.

Leavanny was going for a walk when she saw Meloetta happily eating her carton of icing. Meloetta noticed her, smiling as she waved. "Oh hi Ms. Leavanny! Isn't it just a great day?"

Leavanny stopped and turned towards her. "Yeah. Sure is."

Then, by random coincidence, both Whimsicott and Lilligant walked by, noticing Meloetta and Leavanny.

"Oh hey Melly! Leavy! How are you both doing this fine day?" Whimsicott greeted.

Leavanny tiled her head in confusion. "Uhh...'Leavy'?"

"It's short for Leavanny, silly!" Lilligant mentioned, giggling afterwards.

"I know. But still..."

Then, both Gardevoir and Lopunny walked by, seeing the other four girls.

"Huh? Well what are you all doing here?" Gardevoir asked in confusion.

Meloetta finished up her carton of icing, tossing it away as she burped loudly. "Oh they all just came here. I was the one sitting down, minding my own business."

Lopunny walked up to Meloetta. "Well, now that we're all here, what now?"

All six girls looked at each other, then looked around.

"Well, as much as I wouldn't like to emphasize this, it IS a beautiful day today! So let us sit back and enjoy it!" Meloetta smiled as she sat back on her stump, looking up at the sun, feeling happy and warm. Then suddenly she felt an equally warm yet damp feeling in her crotch.

Whimscott crossed her arms in slight shock. "Uhh...Melly, look down."

Meloetta looked down, gasping in shock as she saw that she had wet herself in front of the other girls, having eaten...or...well, drunk...too much icing, crying in embarrassment as she got down on her knees, tears running down her face as the other girls took one sidestep away from her.

Whimsicott kept her arms crossed. "That's what you get when you don't pay attention to your bladder."


	2. Reenactment of a Family Guy

Leavanny had Lilligant strapped to a slingshot made entirely of leaves, except for the elastic which was made from webs. Meloetta walked in on the scene, wondering what was going on.

"What are you girls doing!?"

Leavanny made sure that Lilligant was secured, even though she was freaking out, sweat pouring down her face. "Oh you're just in time! I wanna test my new giant slingshot that I made!"

Meloetta crossed her arms in seriousity. "Why did you make a giant slingshot?"

Leavanny readied the slingshot. "To get to more places, of course!"

Lilligant whimpered as sweat poured down her face. "Leavanny, are you sure this is safe?"

"Of course, silly!" Leavanny stretched back the slingshot, then released it, causing Lilligant to be shot into the air as she screamed for her life, somehow going out of Unova, going into Stoolbend, Virginia as she crashed into Cleveland's new house, creating a huge hole in the house, while Cleveland was in the middle of a bath. Suddenly, the second floor tipped over, causing the bathtub with Cleveland in it to slowly slide off.

"No no no NO!" Cleveland screamed as the bathtub fell, breaking into pieces, leaving Cleveland on the ground naked. "Oh come on! I moved back to my home town so I could get away from this stupid running joke from the show Family Guy!"

Meanwhile, Lilligant got out of all the rubble, feeling dizzy as she tried to stand up, but fell, having anime swirls in her eyes. "Leavanny, I'll get you for this!"


	3. Why Meloetta Shouldn't Wear Jeans

The other 5 Pokemon Gals were staring at Meloetta, who was wearing a pair of blue jeans.

Lopunny stared at Meloetta's blue jeans, wondering where she got them. "Hey Mel, where did you get those jeans?"

"Oh I just found them on the ground somewhere in the woods. Sometimes authors do this to start something that can't be started in the setting that a certain fanfic is at."

Lopunny crossed her arms. "Well, I'd be careful if I were you. Because it is known that a girl wearing tight jeans will fart a lot, which of course puffs up the back of the jeans.

Meloetta scoffed as she rubbed the back of her tight blue jeans. "Please! Just because I have jeans over my tuba butt, doesn't mean that I will fart a lot!"

Suddenly, Meloetta farted loudly, which of course puffed up the back of her tight blue jeans.

"You see?" Lopunny mentioned, putting her hand in front.

Gardevoir stepped back, trying to get away Meloetta's gassy butt. "You better take those off now."

Meloetta pouted as she held on to her tight blue jeans. "No! There's nothing wrong with these jeans!"

Suddenly, Meloetta started farting louder, her farts going from a loud tuba to a loud trombone and back, the back of her jeans puffing up even more as the other 5 Pokemon Gals backed away, some of them fanning the rotten stench away as Meloetta blushed in embarrassment, gasping in shock the back of her jeans had a dark stain on it that got darker as her farts got wetter and nastier as they came out, which made the stain even darker gradually.

"Oh dear...maybe I should take these off before my butt really grows and these jeans get stuck to me."

Meloetta took off the jeans successfully, but much to her shock, her butt actually grew in size, which caused her and all the other Pokemon gals to gasp loudly in shock.

"No...No no NO NO!" Meloetta placed her paddle shaped hands on her bigger butt, running away as she farted loudly again, more loud poots emerging as the strong smell caused some nearby trees to melt.

Lopunny watched Meloetta run away, fanning away her rotten wind. "Don't worry. It'll shrink."


	4. To Wipe or Wipe not with Wool

Gardevoir was waiting outside an occupied port-a-potty, feeling the need to drop one as she knocked on the door, trying to hold it in. "Hey! Could you please hurry up?"

"I'm trying!" Lilligant yelled from inside the port-a-potty as she grunted, trying to get those brownies out of her butt, loud farts being heard.

Whimsicott was also next to her, also waiting for Lilligant to come out. "Don't rush her please. She has had a lot last night. She is just too hungry sometimes."

Gardevoir continued holding in her own "brownies" as she groaned. "Well, I guess that would make two of us...maybe."

"Oh crap! I'm out of paper!" Lilligant yelled from inside the port-a-potty. Suddenly, Leavanny popped up from behind the port-a-potty.

"Don't worry! I can help!" she claimed as she used Leaf Blade to cut off some of Whimsicott's wool, much to Whimsicott's annoyance.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Whimsicott complained, crossing her arms in annoyance.

Leavanny knocked on the port-a-potty door. "Open up! I got something that will help!" Then, Lilligant quickly opened the door, took Whimsicott's wool and just as quickly closing the door, locking it as he privately wiped her bottom with it, finishing as she flushed, opening the door as she stepped out. Gardevoir then quickly stepped in, closing the door and locking it.

Meanwhile, Whimsicott grabbed Leavanny angrily, a mean look on her face as Leavanny tried to get free, but couldn't.

"I can't believe you did that!"

Lilligant put her leaf-like arm around Whimsicott, smiling. "Don't worry Whimsy. It'll grow back!"


	5. Trombone Mouth

Meloetta was drinking a can of icing-flavored soda, enjoying it as she drank it down with both her paddle shaped hands on the can, moaning in sweet tasty delight, enjoying every sip as she continued gulping it down. Finally she finished it, licking her lips, then putting her hands on her stomach as she let out a loud burp.

Lilligant walked by, noticing Meloetta as another loud trombone burp came from her mouth. "Oh hi Mel! Feeling gassy?"

Meloetta let out a louder burp in Lilligant's face that lasted for 10 seconds. "Yeah. There was this new icing flavored soda that I simply had to try, and boy did I love it!" Meloetta burped loudly again in Lilligant's face as Lilligant didn't seem to mind the icing soda smell. "Besides, the burping is totally worth it!"

Suddenly, Meloetta burped so loudly that it shook the area. "Oh BUUURP no...I think I-URRRP have too -UURRRP much BRAAAP gas! BRAAAAAP!" Meloetta started burping up a storm as Lilligant stepped back.

"My goodness Mel! Keep your burps under control!" Lilligant ran away from Meloetta as her burps got longer, louder and somehow grosser.

"Oh dear...I sure hope I don't-"

Suddenly, Meloetta burped so loudly and grossly that the whole world shook, prompting Meloetta to cover her mouth as she felt more and more burps coming up.

"Oh dear..." she thought as she kept on burping throughout the day, blushing in embarrassment as the other Pokemon watched her, causing her to cry as she kept burping while crying, having lost her dignity thanks to the severe gas from that icing soda she drank, letting out trombone burps like an orchestra.


	6. Pizzas by Half the Dozen

Meloetta, Gardevoir, Lopunny, Lilligant, Leavanny and Whimsicott all entered Pizza Hut, being hungry for some pizza, obviously.

Silver saw each of the six Pokemon Gals as they walked in. "Oh hey. Welcome to Pizza Hut, how may I serve you?"

Meloetta floated to the front. "I'll have an extra large pizza with extra icing, please!" she ordered with a smile on her face.

"What? Who puts icing on pizza?"

Vector overheard, yelling at Silver. "They want extra icing, so just make with the order!"

"Right away..." Silver groaned as he face palmed himself.

Vector walked up to the counter, wondering what the six Pokemon gals were doing there. "So what brings all of you here?"

"Well, we heard that the fanfic about this place by that other author is almost at 500 chapters!" Gardevoir mentioned.

"And we came here to celebrate!" Lopunny stated.

Charmy, who was carrying large boxes of pizza, overheard the conversation and buzzed in. "That's a pretty big milestone for us! You ladies almost came at the right time!"

Leavanny walked up to Charmy. "Right, and as for the rest of us, just give us the usual."

A few minutes later, each of the six girls were sitting at several tables, opening the large pile of pizzas as they each took several slices, digging in while Meloetta enjoyed her own pizza which was covered in sweet vanilla icing.

Later, after all the pizzas were finished, each of the six girls rubbed their full tummies in satisfaction, with Meloetta burping loudly as she chuckled.

Lilligant rubbed her full tummy, burping loudly as she sighed of relief. "That sure was some good pizza, right Whimsy?"

Whimsicott burped louder than Lilligant as she covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Yeah Lilly, sure was." She let out another burp in satisfaction.


	7. You Relican't Beat Being Gassy

Gardevoir and Leavanny were exploring Seaside Hill, looking for something to do, when they came across Relicanth's Soggy Pretzel stand.

"Oh boy, soggy pretzels!" Gardevoir exclaimed with glee as she ran over to the soggy pretzel stand.

Relicanth turned around, having finished organizing the pretzels. "Welcome to my soggy pretzel business, young lady. You Relican't beat my prices!"

"I'd like to buy a few of your soggy pretzels please!" Gardevoir asked with an innocent smile on her face.

Relicanth took out some soggy pretzels, and placed them on the counter. "That'll be 150 Pokedollars."

Gardevoir lifted the back of her dress, pulling a 150 pokedollar bill out of her bare ass sand handing it to Relicanth, who happily took it as Gardevoir grabbed the soggy pretzels and started munching them down with glee.

Both Leavanny and Gardevoir then walked away from the stand as Gardevoir continued enjoying her soggy pretzels while licking her lips. Gardevoir burped loudly, giggling as she kept eating, much to Leavanny's annoyance.

"Good Arceus, Gar! Can't we go one chapter without any one of us being gross?"

Another burp escaped Gardevoir's mouth as she turned towards Leavanny. "I'm sorry, what do you mean?"

Leavanny facepalmed herself in annoyance. "Why just you, Lopunny, and especially Meloetta keep burping and farting? It's so unladylike. And every chapter it happens!"

Gardevoir crossed her arms in annoyance. "Not every chapter. What about the one with the slingshot?"

"Cleveland was naked! And it turned to be a Family Guy reference! And anyway, I'm getting sick of it like Waluigi's getting sick of Daisy or Toadette doing it."

Gardevoir farted loudly, her dress being blown up as she held it down while making an indifferent expression. "So? I'm gassy. Deal with it."

Leavanny facepalmed herself again. "Oh! And speaking of Waluigi and Daisy, you're not going to bother Relicanth every once in a while the same way Daisy does to Waluigi, are you?"

Gardevoir thought for a moment, then she burped loudly in Leavanny's face, giggling afterwards. "Maybe, maybe not, I'm not sure. It will depend."


	8. Mawile

Mawile was walking around, bored out of her mind when she saw Leavanny and Whimsicott relaxing against a tree, both of them also bored out of their minds. Mawile walked over to the, in curiosity.

"What's up, girls? I'm Mawile. You also bored with nothing to do?" she asked them.

"We know what you are." Leavanny responded.

"And yes, we are bored." Whimsicott also responded. "We need something exciting to happen."

Just then, Fred the Fish appeared out of nowhere, this time wearing a water helmet. "Rev up those fryers, cuz I sure am hungry for-"

Mawile expression turned sour as she picked him up with her jaws. "HELP! HELP! MY LEG!" Fred screamed as Mawile threw him away, causing Leavanny and Whimsicott to laugh in response.

"And that would be the exciting thing!" Leavanny chuckled as she and Whimsicott continued laughing. Mawile also joined in, the three gals forgetting that they were bored.


	9. Streaking and Stinking

Leavanny was crouched down, weaving herself a leaf swimsuit, humming to herself, then she looked up, seeing Lopunny leaning next to a tree, a mischievous look on her face. "Hey Lops, what's got you so up and what not?"

Lopunny turned towards Leavanny. "Oh, Im waiting for it."

Leavanny put down her unfinished leaf swimsuit, getting up in curiosity. "Waiting for what?"

Lopunny smiled cleverly. "Gardevoir and I had a race to see who could get to Cleveland's house first, and I beat her! And of course we had a little bet in it."

Leavanny tiled her head to her right. "Ooooook...what did you two bet exactly?"

Just then, Gardevoir came running by, being completely naked, letting out several loud farts as Leavanny gasped in shock while Lopunny watched her with a witty expression.

"...You two are weird!" Leavanny complained as she went back to her leaf weaving.


End file.
